


Bacon Is For Flirting

by amporatrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bacon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amporatrash/pseuds/amporatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally written 12/18/2014.  posting this ancient piece of trash at <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/fishadee">Fishadee</a>'s request!)</p><p>Sollux really hadn't been bullshitting about the way his think pan had been trucking in fucked up directions as of late; first came the weird haunting dreams about Eridan, and second?  Proximity to the Striders had him thinking about them in the same manner.  He openly despised both the seadweller and the humans in the past, but as was sometimes his nature, things he initially despised later became objects of interest or curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon Is For Flirting

His dream bubble was part of a cluster.  He felt lucky for having stumbled into it, even though it was miserable to hang out there most of the time.  He wasn't pulling Karkat's chain; the place really was a massive lab full of smashed and dysfunctional computer consoles and towers.  For him, it was like some kind of bad dream, but that didn't stop him from working on them.  What else did he have to do with his time?  
  
In one of the dream bubbles adjacent, he found the hot, summery memory of a massive human city.  He liked the heat of it immediately and all the tall buildings immediately felt familiar, even if their design was alien to him.  Most of it was fuzzy and uncertain, but one of the communal hivestems seemed to stand out clearer and taller than the rest, and he flew over there.  That was how he found the Striders' apartment.  
  
Dave vaguely remembered him.  It was certainly a god-tier Dave, the Knight of Time himself, from one of his many self-created doomed timelines.  Dave wasn't always at the Striders' hive, but his Bro?  The guy never seemed to leave.  
  
The Striders were a pair of humans Sollux found himself getting along with easily.  They weren't like a pair of broken emotion faucets that he couldn't turn off.  They were interested in his alien programming and hacking knowledge, and he was interested in their fucked up music.  Dave usually hung in a corner, formulating his strict beats, and Bro generally pulled up a chair and learned the basics of ~ATH as Sollux taught him.  Sometimes the human sat a little closer than Sollux would have generally found acceptible, but for company that didn't suck, he was willing to put up with it.  
  
He'd been told he was welcome any time.  Didn't even have to knock.  In fact, Bro had taken up the habit of leaving the living room window open for him so that he could just fly in.  
  
His conversation with Karkat had been the first for the day, and had sparked up curiosities that had been brewing in his thoughts for a while.  Sollux really hadn't been bullshitting about the way his think pan had been trucking in fucked up directions as of late; first came the weird haunting dreams about Eridan, and second?  Proximity to the Striders had him thinking about them in the same manner.  He openly despised both the seadweller and the humans in the past, but as was sometimes his nature, things he initially despised later became objects of interest or curiosity.    
  
Not ED, though.  Even if his thoughts started turning in that direction, just.  No.  
  
Even though the kind if disgust he felt would have fit in perfectly with a kisme--  
  
NOPE.  No.  
  
He was busy trying to stomp the idea from his thoughts when he landed on the windowsill and slid into the living room.  Music bumped and throbbed from the kitchen, though neither Strider was immediately visible.  He stepped down into the room and paused a moment to listen.  
  
_I'm a nice dude with some nice dreams, see these ice cubes, see these ice creams?  Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat, that's whiter than wet spillin' down your throat..._  
  
Not a Strider original but it might as well have been.  There was a second voice rapping along with the music, and it belonged to a tall pale Texan in a pair of angular anime shades.  Smirking, Sollux prowled closer to the kitchen and took a step inside, thinking he could get the drop on the older, flash-stepping Strider.  
  
Well, there was bacon sizzling in a pan, and the scent of it practically made Sollux drool.  He didn't usually think about food but sometimes the scent of it really grabbed his attention.  No Strider, though.  Weird, as he could have sworn he heard--  
  
"Boo."  
  
Sollux yelped and whirled around.  The tall human was right there, grinning down at him, holding a spatula and ... wearing nothing more than an apron.  And his shades.  
  
"Heh, gotcha, 3D!"  
  
Sollux immediately grumbled.  "Plea2e don't call me that.  2ol work2 iif you have two u2e a niickname.  Ju2t, anythiing but that.  Iit'2 two 2iimiilar two a-..."  He trailed off as Bro began walking past him and it became obvious that he really wasn't wearing anything aside from his strange frilly front-covering garment.  Yellow ochre stained the tips of Sollux's ears.  "What are you weariing."  
  
"It's called an apron.  Wouldn't normally give a shit but hell.  Bacon spatters."  He smirked over his shoulder at Sollux, an expression that made the troll squirm a little.  "Y'want some?"  
  
"II2 thii2 a bad tiime?  Becau2e II can come back later..."  _Fuck, he'2 got a really niice a22._  
  
"Naaaaaaah.  Ya got perfect timin' if yer showin' up in time fer bacon.  C'mon, pull yerself up a chair."  
  
Swallowing around the knot in his throat, Sollux did just that.  This was part of why he came, wasn't it?  He was going to talk about this kind of shit.  He supposed the fact that Bro wasn't wearing much would just make the questions easier to ask but for the moment, Sollux could only stare at the tabletop with its collection of random junk.  Cables, spare turntable parts, a shitty sword, broken webcams, a newly-finished smuppet...  
  
Sollux stared into the obscene plush's wide, empty eyes as if it could somehow help him organize his spinning thoughts a little better.  It couldn't.  
  
Bro had gone back to tending his bacon and rapping along to the song, but he didn't stop there.  He swayed back and forth, dancing a in place in a way that did nothing to hide just how fine his ass was.  _He know2 what he'2 doiing, the 2hiit2ponge._   The apron's pink bow was tied right at the small of the tall, pale human's back.  
  
"Ii2 there 2ome 2ecret human rea2on you're not weariing pant2?"  
  
"Eh.  Pants're overrated."  There was that smile again.  Sollux felt a knot of heat bloom to life in his belly.  
  
"II don't 2ee how."  _II have been alone way two long.  Waaaaaay two long._  
  
"Then ya ain't usin' yer imagination, bud."  Grinning, the tall Texan sauntered over and placed a plate of bacon in front of Sollux before taking the seat at the table across from him, bare-assed.  
  
Sollux suddenly felt uncertain about the chair he was sitting in, and he squirmed a little.  "What ii2 that 2uppo2ed two mean?"  
  
Bro shrugged.  "Yer the smart one, right?  I'm sure ya c'n work it out for yerself.  Go on, eat up."  
  
His plate was piled high with perfectly-cooked, thick-sliced, peppery bacon, fragrant and salty.  He shrugged a little and picked up a piece to eat it, and the moment he chewed it and swallowed it, his body seemed to remember what food was and he began wolfing down the rest like a starved cholerbear.  Distracted by delicious proteins, he didn't realize right away that he was being stared at.  He just happened to glance up, and when he did it was just in time to look Bro right in the shades.  
  
Sollux slowly licked a bit of grease from his fingertips.  The Texan licked at his own lips in response.  The troll pressed his thighs together, trying to suppress the twofold warmth growing between them.  _Thii2 ii2 2o fuckiing riidiiculou2._  
  
Suddenly, a bright flicker distracted the troll as the grease in the pan on the stove ignited.  Somebody forgot to turn off the burner.  "Oh fuck, iit'2 on f--"  
  
It happened before the troll could even finish his sentence.  The flash-stepping human turned off the stove and put the fire out with a clang, dropping the lid onto the pan to snuff the flicker, and instead of flashing back to his own chair, well.  
  
Sollux suddenly found his lap full of warm, muscular, almost entirely naked human.  "...fiire."  
  
Bro settled in, draping his arms around Sollux's neck and spreading his thighs further apart so that he could really scoot in close.  "Handled it."  
  
Sollux's hands hovered to either side of the Texan, as if he were uncertain as to exactly what to do with them.  "Uhhhh.  What.  What are you, uh.  Doiing."  
  
Warm fingertips stroked through the hair along the back of Sollux's head, flooding gray skin with honkfowl bumps and sending a mustard yellow blush creeping down his neck.  "I was hopin' you'd come around today.  Dave's out.  Prob'ly will be for a good long while.  Said he was goin' to visit one a y'all's other friends.  But you an' me, I bet we c'n keep each other plenty occupied."  
  
"Erh.  Yeah?"  Sollux cleared his throat.  He glanced upward and the human's expression was so warm and lusty that there was no point in asking him what he meant.  "Uhm.  Diid you want two learn more ~ATH?  Becau2e--"  
  
"Naaaaaah.  Not right now.  I thought maybe you could teach me somethin' else."  He reached behind himself and untied his apron strings before lifting the fabric away and tossing it aside.  "We'll call it a cultural exchange.  C'mon, man.  Whadda ya say?"  
  
Something warm and hard pressed against Sollux's belly through his shirt, but he didn't look down at it.  "Cultural exchange."  
  
"Yeah."    
  
_Holy 2hiit, he'2 fuckiing cut and gorgeou2...  Thii2 ii2n't fuckiing faiir...  But.  Thii2.  Ii2n't thii2 exactly what II...?_  
  
A groan broke from Sollux's throat as the human bowed his head and brushed his lips against the side of his neck.  Hindbrain instincts clamored briefly, trying to get him to panic over strange teeth so close to such a vulnerable spot, but he managed to catch them before they could make him growl or hit the human with a stinging zap.  
  
The psionic finally let his hands settle upon smooth, warm skin and he quietly marveled at the texture of it.  It wasn't exactly the same after all, almost as if the human were ever so slightly fuzzy somehow.  But it was the warmth and texture of Bro's mouth that really took him by surprise.  No sharp teeth.  Just the caress of a slippery, firm tongue and silky lips.  
  
Sollux shook himself mentally and sucked in a breath.  "II.  II gue22 II 2hould admiit that II came here wiith 2iimiilar iintentiion2...  Well.  Maybe not exactly, but.  II wa2 goiing two a2k you 2ome thiing2 whiich liikely would have lead u2 here anyway..."  
  
Bro leaned back up and chuckled, really relaxing against Sollux as the troll admitted his own interests.  "Ya don't say.  Well?  C'mon an' lay it on me, little buddy.  Can ask me anything ya want to.  Y'ought t' know that much at least."  
  
"Can we go 2omewhere a liittle more comfortable fiir2t?"  
  
"Aw, sure.  C'mon an' follow me."  Bro swung out of Sollux's lap, letting him stand before reaching down and grasping his fingers.  That simple deliberate touch dizzied the troll as much as the kiss to his throat, and he followed along behind the Texan, allowing himself to be pulled into the elder Strider's respiteblock.  
  
Blackout curtains kept the space as dim as an Alternian hive, something that pleased Sollux immediately.  Humans were normally so fond of light, but Bro kept his space dim.  The glow of his computer monitor lit one corner, but near the bed, he'd strung up numerous brightly-colored lights on a strand, washing the space in a colorful glow that Sollux's eyes adjusted to naturally.  He turned around to face the computer, gazing at it out of habit.  
  
"Oh, thii2 ii2 niice..."  
  
"Prefer it dark, huh?"  
  
"Troll2 tend not two liike briight liight2."  
  
"I'll remember that.  Now..."  The human stepped up closer and slipped his hands around Sollux's waist from behind, bowing his head so that he could go back to pressing kisses against a warm gray throat.  "...what was it y'all wanted t' ask me?"  
  
"Oh, uhm."  Sollux swallowed again and gave in to the impulse to lean back against the human's sleek muscular warmth.  "Human paiiliing techniique2.  And uhm.  What the rule2 are.  IIf...iif there even are rule2..."  
  
"Nah, there ain't no rules," the human purred in his strange accent.  "We humans tend t' just do whatever we want, whatever we feel like doin', whenever we feel like doin' it.  Dave mentioned the buckets, though.  Y'ain't gonna need one a' those, are ya?"  A soft, deep chuckle brushed against the back of his ear and Sol's breath caught in his throat again.  "I mean, I got one in the hall closet if ya do, just lemme know."  
  
"Nonono," rushed out of him in a single breath.  "Uh.  No.  IIt'2 ok.  We're not on Alterniia, 2o we won't need that.  Ju2t um.  Thii2 ii2n't goiing two me22 up anythiing iin your quadrant wiith Dave, wiill it?"  
  
"Quadrant?"  
  
"Uh."  The troll wracked his spinning think pan for an equivalent word.  "Relatiion2hiip."  
  
"Ohhh."  Another of those light, sexy chuckles.  "Don't be worryin' about that.  Me an' Dave are chill, you'll see.  This ain't gonna make him mad or nothin', if that's what ya mean."  
  
Fingers brushed along Sollux's waistline, lightly teasing at his smooth belly, and the human's mouth brushed along the back of his neck, pausing to nuzzle at the soft, short hair along the back of the troll's head before resuming a kissing path to the other side of his throat.  Sollux allowed himself to moan, too lonely to invest too much thought into any of his reservations.  
  
"Now what else did you wanna ask?"  Fingers plucked at the button on Sollux's pants and slowly began working his zipper down.  That seemed to be the switch that flipped Sollux into acting, and he reached up to lightly catch Bro's hand in his own, to still it and keep it from continuing in that direction.  He slowly turned around in the human's arms and peered up at him.    
  
"II heard you guy2 don't have nook2."  
  
"Nooks?  What?"  
  
"Iif we are goiing two do thii2, II would liike the opportuniity two take a clo2e look at what you've got, iif that'2 ok.  II hear we're kiind of diifferent iin thii2 department."  
  
Bro's eyes weren't visible but the fact that he was blinking in confusion was nearly audible.  He smiled again though, taking it all in stride (as was his nature).  "Well, yeah.  A' course ya can.  Y'all wanna get a good gander, then you just do that.  One little thing though."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Y'all gotta let me look at ya the same.  S' only fair."  
  
_Fiigured that wa2 goiing two be the ca2e..._ "2ure.  2ure, that'2.  That'2 fiine."  
  
Both warm hands settled upon Sollux's slender shoulders.  "Y'sure that ain't a dealbreaker, sugar?"  
  
"Certaiin.  Liike you 2aiid, iit'2 only faiir.  And II expected iit, two be hone2t."  A self-depreciating chuckle slipped out of the troll then, like it was something he couldn't hold back, and he glanced away from the human.  
  
Bro wouldn't have any of that, and lightly took Sol by the chin to bring them face-to-face again.  "What, what's up?"  
  
"IIt'2 nothiing," Sollux said with a sigh.  "Ju2t that II'm not the mo2t attractiive member of my 2peciie2, 2o your wiilliingne22 i2 a liitlle 2urprii2iing.  That and there'2 2omethiing diifferent about me even from other troll2, 2o iif you get freaked out, II'll under2tand.  Not that iit'2 harmful or anythiing.  Ju2t weiird."  
  
The Texan laughed.  "Shit, son.  You're an alien.  Everything aboutcha is weird.  Bet if y'never said a word about it, I never would'a been able t' tell.  An' hell, ask Dave sometime.  Weird is kind'a my thing, y'feel me?"  
  
"Well, iif you 2ay 2o--"  Sollux never managed to finish his sentence.  A warm, lush kiss silenced him instead, along with the heady groan of a human man whose desires were getting the better of him.    
  
That was more than enough reassurance.  Sollux pushed the last of his own doubts out of his head and pressed both hands against the smooth plane of the elder Strider's chest.  Bro's strong hands reached down to grope both halves of the troll's slim backside, and Sollux squirmed against him in response.  The Texan just seemed so tall and solid, and without a word he began backing toward the bed, letting go of Sollux only to drop down against it and slide back onto it, making no effort to hide his goods from the troll's eyes.  
  
"Come get an eyeful," he purred, leaning back against the massive pile of plush smuppets he had heaped against the wall.  
  
The dim colorful light was more than enough for Sollux to be able to see clearly, especially once he slid his red-and-blue shades down the bridge of his nose.  He began to crawl onto the bed after the human, but Bro stopped him.  
  
"Ah.  Hang on, now."  There was that seductive grin again.  "Y'wanna get on this bed with me, there's a tax."  
  
"A tax."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Yer shirt."  
  
Sollux spared this only a moment's thought before shrugging a little.  "Well, ok.  Your re2piiteblock, your rule2."  He flashed a fanged grin of his own before reaching down and grasping the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.  Bro hummed in approval, and Sollux tossed the shirt right at his face.  The human wasted no time in grasping it and giving it a deep sniff.  Sollux laughed.  "2eriiou2ly?"  
  
"I like how ya smell, Sol."  
  
"Do you really."  
  
"Yeah."  Bro let the shirt gather in his hands before settling it off to the side with the smuppet pile.    
  
Sollux stepped out of his mismatched socks and shoes before attempting the bed again.  "Have II paiid enough tax?" he snickered, slipping down onto the blankets and creeping closer to the human.  
  
"Fer now.  I'm lettin' you withhold th' rest out of a desire t' keep up good diplomatic relations.  When th' time comes though, you'll be required t' pay up, so y' better be ready."  
  
The troll prowled up between the Texan's legs and couldn't help but shake his head at that a little.  "You're 2o chee2y.  II can 2ee where Dave get2 hii2 from."  With that, he finally peered down at what the human had to offer, unable to restrain his curiosity another moment.  There were other anatomical anomalies but those he was already more familiar with, such as the body hair, the rosy peaks of his nipples and the strange button in his abdomen.  He'd seen the Texan naked to the waist before, but this far?  Not until now.  
  
It really was different, shaped nothing like a troll's bulge and the same color as the rest of his body, albeit blushed with the color of his blood toward the tip.  Sollux leered in close at it, and the scent of it hit his nostrils, warm and musky.  Fingers wrapped around it, brushed along its length, and curiously felt up the hanging organs beneath, swollen and fat though they looked.  Unable to resist something in that scent, Sol leaned in and nuzzled right up against the human's root, breathing in and humming a sigh.  It wasn't as different as he could have imagined, and even though the human had no nook, something about him was still appealing.  
  
"...you 2mell really niice," he murmured, brushing his palm along the human's thick shaft as he pressed kisses against it.  
  
"Yeah, well that feels real nice," the human breathed in response, reaching down to stroke his fingers through the troll's dark, soft hair.    
  
"Ii2 iit really 2en2iitiive?  Oh-"  Fingertips brushed against his horns, and Sol gave a tangible shudder.  
  
"Oh, y'like that?  Is that what these things're for?  Makin' ya feel good?"  Fingertips tenderly rubbed and stroked from base to tip  and in between the pairs, and Sollux's eyes slipped half-shut as a soft purring stirred up in his throat.  The sound of it made Bro chuckle again, clearly amused.  "Wow.  Now that's a nice noise.  Could listen t'you make that sound all day."  
  
"Mmm," Sol hummed in response, unable to really speak just then.  He spent the next several moments purring and stroking Bro's shaft, nuzzling it and licking it and kissing it, but never putting it in his mouth.  His teeth were larger and sharper than usual, a fact that contributed to his trademark lisp, and he was hesitant to suck the bulges of other trolls for that reason.  He had knicked Aradia once when they were both young and stupid, and once was all it took.  He sometimes wished his teeth had never grown back.  
  
Quiet praise and hushed moans rolled from Bro's throat.  "That's it...  Man, y' look so good doin' that...  Watch them claws now, ah!  Yeah, that's it..."  A few minutes was all Strider would allow, however.  "Hey...  Hey now, we had a deal, didn' we?"  
  
Only then did Sollux look up, quieting his purrs.  "Mm?"  The lump immediately reappeared in his throat, and he couldn't tell if it was a knot of excitement or something more worrisome.  The simmering haze of his own desire eclipsed the difference between the emotions and blurred them into a single intensity.  He swallowed thickly.  "Oh.  Oh, ye2..."  
  
Bro chuckled.  "That hungry for it, huh?  Made ya forget."  Warm fingers slid from Sollux's horns and passed down his cheek.  "Well, don't you worry your lil' horned head none.  I'm gonna take care a' you, just you wait an' see.  Now lay back an' let me have them pants."  
  
"Ok," Sol breathed, as he couldn't think of anything else to say just then.  He shifted on the bed until he was on his back, and as Bro rocked up onto his own knees and loomed over him, he couldn't help but tremble a bit.  Moment of truth.  
  
His fly was already undone from Bro's earlier attempt at exploration, exposing his already-soaked yellow boxers with their honeybee pattern.  They didn't escape notice, Bro murmuring a brief, "Heh, cute," before simply hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling down.  Sollux shifted his legs so that his pants could be pulled away easily, and the moment the fabric hit the floor, Bro settled back on his ankles and stared.  "Hoooooly shit."  
  
Self-conscious, Sollux glanced up at the ceiling.  "II told you we were diifferent, 2triider."  
  
"Yeah, but.  Wow-ee."  
  
His two thick bulges had nearly squirmed themselves into a knot, writhing in on each other hungrily, slippery with his warm material.  Beneath the twins his aroused nook practically dripped, clenching visibly when his breath hitched.   Yellow-clawed fingers idly gripped the blankets, and Sollux held his breath.  
  
"Oh holy shit, it's two of 'em!  And.  And you got a.  Shit.  Aw, man.  And you ain't got a navel or.  Shit, look how smooth y'are!"  
  
"...are you goiing to ju2t 2tare at me or 2hould II put my pant2 back on and go home?"  Sollux couldn't keep his sudden displeasure out of his voice, but the sound of it seemed to kick Bro in the face, snapping him out of his gawping.  
  
"Aw, no no, hey!"  Bro laughed at himself, shaking his head a little bit.  "That was real rude a' me, wasn't it?  I'm sorry.  Just never seen nothin' like you before.  God damn, you're fuckin' gorgeous.  An' you think I smell good, shit.  Y'all smell...almost sweet.  I can't place it."  
  
"That'2 becau2e you've probably never 2melled iit before."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be it."  Fingers slid over slick, slippery bulgeflesh and the troll gasped sharply.  "Real sensitive, huh?"  
  
"Very.  But you don't have two treat them liike they're made of gla22.  II.  Actually kiind of liike iit when thiing2 get a liittle rough."  
  
Now that made Bro grin.  He bit at his lower lip and snickered, as if Sollux had just told him something he had been waiting to hear all along.  "Good, good.  Y'like havin' these pretty things sucked, bud?"  
  
Sollux nodded.  "Uh-huh."  
  
Bro needed no further direction.  Fingers carefully slid between the pair, separating them, and one hand stayed firmly around the left while his mouth hungrily devoured the right.  Sollux nearly came up off of the bed, hissing and arching and tearing holes in the blankets with his claws.  So warm and so good, smooth teeth that wouldn't scrape or puncture...  Bro swallowed it right down, but after only a moment he gagged and raised his head to catch his breath and swallow.  "Fuck!"  
  
"What ii2 iit?" Sollux panted, dizzy with the sudden rush of pleasure.  A flicker of red and blue flashed behind his glasses as he peered up to look at the human.  
  
"Oh man, they...  They squirm!"  
  
"You'll get u2ed to iit," Sollux grunted in a tone that demanded more.  
  
"Yessir," came the grunted response, though that was the last coherent syllable out of his mouth for a long while.  It seemed Bro was indeed determined to get used to it, and Sollux had no problem letting him try.  
  
Feferi had been good to him, but at times, almost too good.  She was intense in her gentleness, but it left him somewhat wanting for more caliginous attention.  He couldn't help the fact that he liked both sides of the coin, and while Bro's attentions were far from caliginous, they were certainly far more intense, focused, and rough than anyone had yet been with him (aside from himself).  The hand upon his left bulge squeezed and stroked almost cruelly at times, as if the human were testing the troll's limits, but Sollux had zero interest in making him do it gently.  
  
He also had zero interest in staying quiet, lisp or no lisp.  "YE2, 2TRIIDER, FUCK!" rattled off of the walls more than once amid far less coherent cries and growling groans.  
  
Bro pulled up off that swollen, squirming tendril only as long as it took him to switch sides.  That throat-warmed right bulge got the harsh grip, and the other one was poised to go right between his soft lips, just as soon as he managed to croak out, "Shit son, where you been my whole fuckin' life."  
  
Sparking zips of psionic static arched along Sollux's skin as the warm heat of Bro's throat squeezed around his previously-abused left bulge, and the change in sensations was more than he could take.  Fingers curled into blonde hair and tugged.   "2triider," he gasped, his voice peaking sharply.  "2triider!  II'm gonna 2piill!  There'2 gonna be-- ah!  A lot-...!"  
  
Bro learned first hand just then why trolls used buckets.  A warm gush of far more slick fluid than expected went right down his gullet and he was coughing and sputtering when he pulled back.  Didn't stop him from catching a gush to the face, or from his bed and wall getting spattered from the other one.  Pulling back though, he got a good look at what the psionic looked like mid-orgasm, his body straining and arching with hot sparks of blue and red.  His peaked, whining voice sang off of the walls until he collapsed back to the bed, his bulges both squirming around Bro's wrists and fingers, briefly sated but far from spent.  
  
Bro at least gave him a moment to catch his breath, and for the sparks to die down.  "...so this is why you guys use buckets."  
  
"Ye2."  A pause as Sollux struggled to calm his breathing.  "Among other...rea2on2."    
  
Bro tried to slick the slippery-sweet fluid from his shades and failed.  He took them off entirely, grumbling about having to clean them later.  "Y'all're gonna hafta enlighten me 'bout them reasons later," he said, reaching over to pluck Sollux's glasses from his face and set them beside his own on the bedside table.  
  
"Wh-...  What are you doiing."  
  
"If I'm takin' mine off, you're takin' yours off."  
  
"Faiir."  Another brief pause as Bro raked his fingers back through his hair and swallowed again.  Sollux just kept staring at him, unmoving, his bulges twining together and squirming against his belly.  "2triider?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Iif you don't 2tiick your human bulge iin my nook riight the fuck now, II am gonna zap you iinto next week."  He lifted one slender leg and curled it around the human's waist, seeking to draw him closer.  
  
Without his shades, Bro's face seemed remarkably honest.  He blinked at Sollux, almost as if in awe of him.  "You're good t'go again already?"  
  
"II can alway2 go twiice.  And you're 2tiill arou2ed.  2o fuck me."  Red and blue eyes remained half-lidded and bright with residual sparks.  "Plea2e."  
  
"Don't y'need some lubricant, or...?"  
  
"II ju2t proviided you wiith plenty."  
  
No further encouragement required.  Sollux leaned up on his elbows to watch the human do it, more enamored with the way the dim multicolored light played off of his skin and the lean, taut muscle that corded his abdomen.  Bro didn't waste a moment teasing, guiding the head of his cock right against Sollux's nook before bracing himself against the mattress and sinking his hips in.  The troll whined and gasped, and the human grunted sharply.  
  
"Ohfuck, y'all're tight..."  
  
"Nngh, iit'2 2o hard!"  
  
Bro snickered and shifted, giving Sollux a brief moment to adjust.  "You'll get used to it," he mimicked, and the psionic's eyes flashed, sharp teeth baring as his lips curled back in a brief snarl.  
  
"2hut up and fuck me, you piink-2kiinned 2hiit2ponge-- mmf!"  
  
Silenced once again by human lips, Sol could only groan and purr, the unyielding hardness burrowed within his nook a sensation that he'd never known before.  Powerful arms bound around him and cradled the back of his head, fingers weaving into black hair as a lean, taut human body began pumping like a machine.  Slender gray arms bound around Bro's blushing torso and held on fiercely, claws biting pale skin and pulling inhuman growls and hisses from that skilled human mouth.  
  
"Shit!  Shit, you feel so fuckin'-- AH, GOD!"  
  
_"2TRIIIDER!  DON'T 2TOP, PLEA2E!"_  
  
Loud enough to wake the whole building, if there had been anybody else there (there might have been).  Arcs of psionic energy snapped and sang against human skin and popped more than one lightbulb in the room as the former Mage of Doom lost it again.  For him, the second time was always the charm, and this time, when he collapsed back to the bed, it was with a smear of human blood upon his lip.  That rough kiss had come at a meager cost.  
  
The warm, sticky weight of the human atop him soothed him in a way he couldn't quite explain.  The pressure felt good, as did the throbbing warmth still buried within his nook.    
  
"...don't leave.  Don't leave yet."  
  
"Not goin' anywhere, bud."  
  
"Ok."  Clawed hands carefully slid along smooth human sides and down along the round, meaty curve of a muscular, pink ass.  "...you feel good."  
  
"Feels good in ya.  Hey."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Don't s'pose y'got anything against stickin' those in somebody else, do ya?"  
  
"Nuh.  Why?"  
  
"Just thinkin' a the future."  
  
Sollux snickered.  "II 2ee.  2triider?"  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"...thank you."  
  
"Shit, son.  Thank -you.-  Daaaaaamn."


End file.
